redemption
by sinoa101
Summary: years later naruto is the Hokage. his leadership is chalenged and he must reclaim his lost friendship with sasuke.  this is a rough draft ideas and suggestions are welcome, if you want me to continue please say so and i will
1. Chapter 1

On his way home from training, he seen a big group of people walking up to him, so he decided to go another way home that pasted by Sasukes house. He was about half way to his house when the crowd found him and started to beat him up telling him go leave town or die. When Sasuke heard all this and came out to see what had happened but all he seen was the crowd of people leaving and a big spot of blood and I little fox like thing limping over to him

He knew the little fox from its 9 tails, but why had he come here? And why in that form? Last they met this fox had saved his life. Despite his desire to die this fox had saved him.

The only thing going through Naruto's head was that he needed to get to a safe place, or he didn't think he would make it this time. He didn't even know why he stayed in village still, but he did and when he got in front of Sasuke he pasted out.

Sasuke took him in. Washed the blood off him and dressed his wounds. Then he put him the bed. He sat 3 nights and 3 days by Naruto's bedside. As he sat he'd fall in and out of sleep. He dreamt of happier times and what he had lost. He kept wondering why Naruto had saved him. Why did he deserve this Friendship?

All of a sudden he changes back to himself and wakes up, looking around he finds Sasuke sitting beside him. So Naruto looks at him and says "thank you"

Sasuke Said nothing he looked out the window from his chair. He got up and walked to the window without looking back. "why did you come here Naruto?"

Still looking at Sasuke he sat up, then looked at his hands "because your my friend more like a brother to me and I trust you" he looked back at Sasuke to see what he would do or say

"how can you trust me? I ruin everything I touch. I destroyed the lives of our closets comrades. You're a fool to put such faith in me. I came here to be left alone. I came here to die."

All he could do was stare at Sasuke "your wrong! Anyone would have loved to kill me if they seen me like this but you, you helped me you stayed by my side the whole time. And one more thing I will not let you die your my friend, you were the only one to see me for me and not the monster everyone thinks I am. Just for that I trust you and your my friend no matter what you say."

"How can you say that? Why would they die... I am the monster. I saved you only because I owe you my life. Now please leave…."

Naruto looked back down then back at Sasuke with a bit of a sad face "I can't I have nowhere to go, the village burned down my house."

"Those bastards with all you have done for them. How could they?" Sasuke grimaced, wondering what to say….. "They don't deserve you either…. They deserve to be punished…"

Shocked at what Sasuke had Said, Naruto jumps up but still being week he stumbled over to Sasuke "your right they have no right to do this. But that doesn't give you the right to punish them either"

"why did they do this to you? At least tell me who is responsible?" Said Sasuke

Taking the seat by the window "ever since we got the new hokage, who told the villagers everything about me. They all forgot what I did for them and went back to hating me and every one like me. He even told them about you and they are starting to talk that if they ever seen you or found where you were that they would do the same thing they did to me to you."

"Who is this Hokage? Wait why did you give up being Hokage? You lead our people into the golden age of the hidden leaf." Sasuke inquired.

Clenching his fits in anger "I didn't give it up. The elders put in a new hokage without me knowing, and the new hokage told them everything, like I was not fit to be hokage that I could lose control and kill everyone. so the village kicked me out. The elders don't care that I brought them to the golden ages, or that I saved everyone. so they put Sai as hokage, but I think someone is controlling Sai again."

"Sai's being controlled, by who or what?" Sasuke remember an earlier time when Sai was sent to assassinate him. It was like he was two people. He watched as Naruto called him off, Sai complied, but then something took over Sai and Naruto was forced to battle him. At the time he thought nothing of it and made his escape but now he needed to know. Sasuke was once controlled by Tobi's forbidden Justsu, and there was no way it can be allowed to go on….

"I don't know yet, I was trying to find that out but then the village turn on me burned my house down, beat me up whenever they see me and try to kick me out of the village. So it's been hard to find out anything. But I did find out one thing Danzo was just his group leader, there is someone higher up controlling Sai. please Sasuke don't go looking for answers, I don't wait to see them hurt you like they hurt me." With that Said Naruto looked at Sasuke with fearful eyes.

Sasuke thought long and hard about what Naruto said… "Naruto you've given your life for the Hidden Leaf. My redemption will come when I help you put this right. I see that now. Let me help you, let me help our people." Sasuke began packing. "Naruto get your gear. I still have a bag of your clothes and stuff from when we were on team 7. The clothes probably don't fit, but see what else is there."

"there is no talking you out of this is there? Well let's see what you saved. By the way why did you save my stuff?" following sasuke to the other room to see what he saved. "well the clothes won't fit but the gear is still in great shape. Looks like I have to go into the village to get new clothes"

"To be honest it was an accident, our kit got mix up on one of our missions, and when I left for Orochimaru the bag remained in my home… I forgot it was here until recently…. Here are my brothers clothes, there's some pants and shirts, they're too big for me, but they'll fit you.

"Thank you. Looks like we will need more gear. one more thing, are these your brothers clothes too? What happened to mine I can't really remember?" naruto said while looking around the room for his clothes.

"You were in fox form when I found you, so who knows. Orochimaru left many sub-bases we can use and stay in until we find the answers we need" Sasuke left through the door with Naruto behind him. Outside the moon was high and full casting shadows on the ground. "The nearest base is about an hour's journey, but we'll need to get past Leaf patrols."

"There is more to worry about, the village are everywhere looking for us ready to kill us. Now we can transform and run past them or sneak past them, it would be easier to sneak past them for you. But then again no one knows what your forms are, and they only know about one of my forms. Please forgive me?" Naruto Suddenly punches Sasuke in the face. Immediately a fight breaks out between the two of them and through the energy of this fight they transform; Naruto into a little red fox, and sasuke into a spotted tabby cat.

As soon as they transformed the fight ended, except that the fox kept sniffing the poor cats butt. "Pull yourself together Naruto… Buddha's ghost do you have to do that every time you transform? Cat's hate having their butts sniffed."

"Sorry bad habit, I really am trying to break it…. SASUKE I am trying to talk to you, would you stop licking yourself. And you get mad at me for sniffing your butt." Naruto said while shaking his head.

"Hey it's the only time I'm ever satisfied." Said sasuke. "It'll only take a minute."

"I didn't need to hear that. Make it quick… um never mind." Naruto stood rather bothered at the the way if you decide to hack up a hair ball I am leaving you behind, you take way to long. I will be outside waiting for you."

"Ummmm, ohhhh, don't interrupt." Sasuke struggled to get his words out with his mouthful.

"whatever." Naruto said as he was walking out the door only to see the villagers walking up, know what they were here for he said to himself. "great now I get to deal with a pissed off cat" as he turned around and grabbed sasuke by the back of the neck with his mouth, and ran out the back door just in time to see the villagers set sasukes house on fire.

Sasuke enjoyed the free ride and periodically instructed naruto on where to go. When sasuke started snoring naruto became pissed and dropped in a nearby stream.

"Ok I don't mind you telling me where to go, when I get lost. But falling asleep on me is where I draw the line. If you're that tired we can stop for the night and change into our other forms, no one will bother us then. Plus no one in these parts know any of our forms." naruto said as he was walking around in a circle then finally sitting down and watching sasuke dry off.

"Alas an hour in human form is 3 in this I'm well rested, the entrance to the base is under the rock your sitting on." Smirked sasuke.

"Next time you can carry me and I can sleep. So any way how do you open the door, I am hungry after all that runny none stop." naruto complained as he was changing to him human form.

Sasuke chanted something inaudible and the rock moved under naruto. Sasuke then descended a staircase into the underground cavern. "Close the door…oh rock on your way in."


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke chanted something inaudible and the rock moved under naruto. Sasuke then descended a staircase into the underground cavern. "Close the door…oh rock on your way in."

"Yea... Yea I will, just don't get your tail in a knot." Naruto said in a laughing way as he walked over to sasuke, and picked him up in his arms. "It will be faster if I carry you, while you point out the directions on where we are going. By the way where are we going?"

"No need to carry me, I'm changing back….. Maybe I should carry you…. Um no." said sasuke. "Somewhere in these tunnels is a teleportation device. The only catch is that with "Orochimaru's Jutsu on these tunnels each time we left the routes would change, and we don't have any slaves to map them out with."

"SO YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE HELL WE ARE GOING! I LOST EVERY THING I EVER WORKED FOR, AND NOW I COULD BE LOST IN A MAZE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! JUST LOOKING FOR A TELEPORATION THING, WHAT DOES THAT EVEN DO IN THE FIRST PLACE, AND DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE IT!" of course with naruto being so mad he ended up transforming into a small red fox.

"Naruto you're not helping changing into a fox. You can be so dense sometimes." Sasuke exclaimed. "I do know how to use it, and with your shadow clone jutsu we can have this mapped in no time you dumb ass."

"sorry as you can see a lot has happened, and I am still trying to pit my head around it all" he said as he changed back and set out some clone, and sitting on the ground with his knees up and his head in his hands. "I just don't know what to do anymore" Of course naruto was still upset.

"Look whose taking, I woke up this morning hoping to be dead, and then my misery was interrupted." Said sasuke. "Let your clones know that the teleporter is a circular platform 2 feet high and 6 feet wide. I can wait"

Naruto just looked up at sasuke. "Ok I told them what it looks. It won't be long till they find it, and one will come back to tell you the way."

Within minutes Naruto had the whole base mapped out; booby traps and all. "This Way Sasuke, follow me" said Naruto. They ran through the tunnel, for what seemed like forever until the came upon a big chamber full of boxes, and some of the strangest objects Naruto had ever seen.

Sasuke looked around the chamber trying to find better lighting he opened a box containing long cylindrical tubes. Naruto looked at him in surprise, and disbelief as these tubes suddenly lit up, casting an early white luminescent glow over the entire chamber. "These are lights Naruto, I don't know what world Orochimaru took them from, but they will help us look around" said sasuke.

Naruto look confused and surprised. "What do you mean what world, I thought there was only one world…"suddenly naruto looked straight.

Inside Naruto's head the nine tails was talking to him. "no one told you this but yes there are others world" "why didn't anyone tell me this" "everyone was scared you would try to look for one of them and never come back, or that some would happen to you" "like what, what is there to worry about" "Well that someone would know about us and kill you or worse kidnap you and use you to do whatever they wanted" Naruto didn't say anything after that.

After a minute or so naruto went back to looking at sasuke "So what's the point of these other worlds, I mean why would we want to go there when we have enough trouble in our own world."

"Actually they have been visiting our world for a long time" said Sasuke. "Our language and many of our traditions come from a world called Japin, or Japan, but your right we don't need the transporter to visit other worlds. We need it to get around our own world."

"I really hope you can work this thing, and anyway how many other worlds have you even been too?" said naruto as he was walking around the room looking at everything, trying to find out how it may work.

"I've only visited one other world; weather has an effect on the stability of the transporter. I visited a world called Hogwarts. They called their jutsu: 'magic' and used a small wooden stick as a weapon" said sasuke. "Orochimaru had a good friend there."

"Little wooden stick, we could easily break them. What can you even do with a stick but through it" laughed Naruto, ignoring anything sasuke had to say about weather having an effect on the stability of the transporter.

"What allies do you have in the neighboring villages that you can trust?" said sasuke

Without even thinking naruto said well more like yelled. "GARRA! I trust him with my life, and he should know what's going on over here. I know for a fact that the elders are lying to him and saying everything is fine. He can help I know he can."

"Do you have anything that belongs to Garra?" said Sasuke "If you do put it on the centre of the disc. Otherwise, just lay you hand in the centre and focus on his image."

"I have nothing" said Naruto. He put his hand in the centre and pricked himself on a pin. The pin was attached to a button with rainbow strips and strange lettering. "What the Hell is this?" with his attention on the button they both vanished.

By the time sasuke realized, and remembered, what it was or where he had seen it before it was too late. They arrived in another chamber; this chamber was rather different than any of the others, it had picture of Orochimaru in dresses, and other compromising photos. Sasuke always wondered if Orochimaru was gay, but now he knew for sure. Naruto didn't handle this discovery as well. He ran for the door, and as he went through, he fell just catching his hand at the bottom of the door. Looking around he saw that the chamber was suspended on top of very tall tower. Looking around he could see a big lake, and a huge city. "NARUTO ARE YOU OK!" Sasuke yelled as he ran over to help Naruto.

"Thanks you so much" naruto said in a panicked voice. "OH MY GOD, WHERE ARE WE? WHAT JUST HAPPENED? I JUST ABOUT DIED!" Looking at sasuke and yelling even more from anger and fear. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, YOU SAID YOU KNOW HOW TO WORK THIS? WHERE ARE WE, WHY ARE WE UP SO HIGH? AND WHAT ARE THOSE TALL THINGS EVERYWHERE? WHAT ABOUT THOSE SMALL LITTLE METAL BOX LIKE THINGS MOVING ALL OVER THE PLACE? AND ALL THE LIGHTS, WHATS WITH ALL THE LIGHTS?" being in a new place, and being so scared from seeing well everything. He changed in to the little fox again, but this time he also ran and hid in a corner somewhere."

Sasuke knew that he needed to help calm naruto down, and being the only one who could calm him down right now he started looking for him. "Naruto its ok. I don't know where we are. But I do know that when we left you were thinking about that button of Orochimaru's, and you didn't die so that's something to be happy about, right? By the way I did know what I was doing and you where the one who brought us here." After a few minutes he finally found naruto, and picked him up to try and calm him down. Sasuke also brought naruto over to the window to show him what he was about to be talking about.

"naruto look over there, those are just very tall building s. as for the those small metal boxes, someone told me there were karz or something like that to take someone from place to place because they are too lazy to walk. Why they have so many lights, is beyond me."

"Is this Hogwarts?" asked Naruto

"No, it is not. I do however know that this is the world that Orochimaru got the lights from we used earlier" said Sasuke. "I think this is Japin… but the symbols on the button, and the symbols on the posters and picture are different from our own. It doesn't make sense. Japin's symbols and language is the same as ours. We can't use the device for at least a day. We should explore, and next time, focus on Garra stupid."

Fox naruto looked up at sasuke and said. "Well if your that scared about going to the wrong world, then you think about Garra next time, and I will sit back and watch you." With that said naruto curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

"Scared…not, dumb ass. I'll look around when you wake up. You can come find me." Sasuke left the chamber, and walked down the tower at the bottom of the tower he asked around until he found a couple of tourist that spoke his language. The tourist explained that they were visiting from Japan, not Japin, and that he was in Toronto, he also learned the chamber was on top of the CN Tower. The Tourist traded him a smartphone for some gold pieces, and gave him directions to the Japanese Embasy, and the Japanese cultural centre. With the Smartphone Sasuke found his way around Toronto.

When naruto woke up an hour later and naruto panicked when he didn't see sasuke anywhere. So he ran down to the ground level, and started to run around trying to find sasuke, still in his fox he is wondering around the place looking for sasuke , he kept getting strange looks from everyone he past which scared him even more.

Suddenly he felt a metal cable around his next and within minutes he was in a cage inside a metal box sasuke called a karz. All he heard were the words "Animal Control". It got dark, and suddenly the karz started to move. Not knowing what was going on naruto curled in to a corner shivering in fear, hoping sasuke would come and help him, to save him. If only he could call out to sasuke for help. When the Karz finally stopped he was moved into a bright room surrounded by many barking dogs and cats.

Sasuke followed the directions given to him by the tourists to get to the Japanese Cultural Centre. He went down into this fancy cave with shiny squares on the walls and pictures on the walls. One picture in particular caught his attention. The symbols were the same as Orochimaru's button. He typed it into the smartphone. It said Pride Week; and it gave links in Japanese explaining it. As he got to the bottom of the cave he noticed a Giant silver snake racing towards the people. Without thinking he bravely raced to protect them with his lightening sword. He cut the beast in two, and freed the victims that were already swallowed by the snake. Suddenly all the people started yelling at him. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but it was obvious that that had no appreciation for his heroics.

A few minutes later everyone was still yelling at him, and two people dressed in blue came walking up to him. They tried to tell him what he did wrong; the only thing was sasuke didn't understand a word they had said. But before he could get a word in edge wise, he found them walking him over to their karz. But before they could get him there, he knocked them out, and ran for it he didn't know where he would going but he know he didn't want to be there.

He made his way to Dundas Square where he looked up to see a news feed video feed of him battling the sliver snake. The tag line on the video said "Unknown Terrorist Wanted in Subway Attack". Quickly he wrote the words into his smart phone and discovered what the words meant. It was definitely time to leave. But then he looked at the video again and saw Naruto in his fox form. "Oh Crap" said Sasuke. Then he realized that everyone in Dundas Square was looking at him, and pointing objects at him that made click sound, or made bright flashes of light. He knew he had to leave fast. He ran from the square as people followed him. He approached a "Hot Dog Vendor" touch him and copied his form. Then he quickly made his way into a building called "Eaton's Centre" but it wasn't a restaurant there were merchants and people of all kinds.

Over where naruto was. As he was looking around he saw a Akita Inu in the next cage, so naruto went over to him. "Where are we" asked naruto "we my dear friend are in shit, they did find you on the street to right?" "Yea why" "you must not be from around here, I can tell by the way you look. But anyway when you come here you leave with no balls or you don't leave at all" "you mean to say that those people are going to cut off my balls. Noooooo" with that said naruto bent the bars on his cage and jumped out. But just as he was about to leave the Akita Inu begged naruto to help him out of this cage. "By the way my name is Haru" "right my name is naruto." Naruto said while he changed back to human form, and as soon as he let Haru out, all the other dogs and cats started to yell and cry to be let out to. So naruto looked around the room and seen a big red button and pushed it, as soon as he did all the cage doors flew open.

Naruto then ran to the door and opened it an watched all the animal run over to the front doors, only to see that they were locked. Suddenly all the alarms went off and every one was running to the front, Haru then said "we are all doomed!" so naruto changed into a red fox the size a black bear, and broke the doors down freeing himself and the rest of the animals.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto then ran to the door and opened it an watched all the animal run over to the front doors, only to see that they were locked. Suddenly all the alarms went off and every one was running to the front, Haru then said "we are all doomed!" so naruto changed into a red fox the size a black bear, and broke the doors down freeing himself and the rest of the animals.

Sasuke found himself in the middle of the Eaton Centre overwhelmed by all the shops and services available. There amongst all the services Sasuke found a library of books called "Chapters". There he found books galore, and with his Sharingan he absorbed English, and other languages, as well as a plethora of other books, including a Manga series called "Naruto" this was most disturbing. How could this world have the history of Naruto, and the hidden leaf, even worse; why Naruto? Sasuke sat and read these books and although they all cover past history, and were somewhat wildly inaccurate it was strange to think of his life story being in a cartoon, and there for the reader to see as history.

Suddenly a voice came over the air advising people that the store was closing and it was time to leave. Sasuke left and sat near the fountain, contemplating all he had read. This was a lot to process. Suddenly he heard the sound of sirens coming from outside, and what felt like an earth quake.

Sasuke only had to look to the left to see where the noise was coming from. Naruto and Haru were running down the middle of the road in fox form, with every cop, soldier, and military personal in Toronto, trying to stop him. Sasuke called over to Naruto. As soon naruto got over to sasuke he said, "My god you would not believe the day I had, oh by the way this is Haru." "I think i kind of know. I saw you on TV" said Sasuke. "Sasuke they just about cut my balls off, my balls!" hearing that sasuke just burst out laughing. "You wouldn't laugh if it just about happened to you."

Sasuke stopped laughing, and didn't say a word. Haru on the other hand decided to say something, "hi sasuke." The then turn to look at naruto. "Thank you so much for letting me out, do you think I could stay with you, I don't have anywhere to go?"

"I guess you got a pet Naruto. I'd tell you about my day but the red lights pointing at our bodies right now aren't a good sign. We need to distract them. Naruto use your shadow clones." Naruto overwhelmed them with his shadow clones and all 3 of them made their way to the top of the CN Tower.

Once they were there Sasuke told Naruto all about his own day, and how he became public enemy number one, by accidently cutting a subway train in two. He also explained that he was wrong about it being a world called Japin. Japan was actually a country; they were in a city called Toronto in a country called Canada. After his explanation Sasuke decided to get some rest. He took of his cloak and laid it beside him. Unbeknownst to him a copy of the "Naruto" manga fell out onto the floor. He was quickly asleep, leaving Naruto and Haru to their own devices.

Naruto was looking around the room when he saw a book, so he walked over to it. Only to see his name on it when he picked it up. Naruto could not believe what he was reading, everything in the book was true but how could any know all this. After he was done reading, he decided to take a nap to, and talk to sasuke later about the book he had. But he couldn't sleep, how they could call him the knuckle headed ninja with all that he done for them. He needed to know how this world knew about his history, and he couldn't wait any longer. Haru couldn't help because he was asleep to. Then naruto yelled "SASUKE WAKE UP!"

Sasuke stirred from his slumber. He was not amused…."What do you want?" Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and discovered Naruto was holding a book, a book that Sasuke had found but still didn't know the answers too. "Oh the book…. I see; I don't know. I found it and I'm still lost as to how our lives are written into this book. The man behind those stories is a "Masashi Kishimoto"I would like to meet him in order to find out; sadly all of his stories are in the past. I read them in the hopes that we might find answers but they weren't there."

"I think we should go to Garra, he can probably help us." naruto looks at the machine, and sees smoke coming from it. "I don't think we will be using that for a while. Unless you know how to fix that sasuke?" naruto said while pointing at the machine. Naruto then walks over to sasuke and sits down beside him, and looks at the book again.

Sasuke looked at the machine in awe and disbelief. "How, How?" just then he noticed Haru was peeing on the Machine. "Naruto, did you let the dog pee before you brought him up?"

Naruto put the book down right away, and looked at Haru. "But he said that he went before we came up." Looking over at sasuke "so is the machine broken, or is it ok?" looking over at Haru again. "Haru you told me that you went already, what happened?" Haru wobbled over to a broken bottle and said with a bit difficulty. "I … f-fo-found-d a a 'hic' bot-bottle over 'hic' there"

"No…I don't know how to fix it…. And I don't know how we're going to get, back. Naruto you better take care of Haru, he just puked on your shoes. Our only hope might be finding Masashi Kishimoto" said Sasuke.

"Umm sasuke I am wearing my shoes, those are your shoes he just puked on. So how are we going to see this Masashi Kishimoto anyway?" said Naruto.

"I don't know. I'm going back to bed. When I wake up, I'll be back in my cottage waiting to die." Sasuke turned over and went to sleep.

Seeing Sasuke and Haru both went back to sleep. Naruto looked around the room, and saw this little black thing beside Sasuke. He walked over and picked it up, to see that a page from the Japanese cultural centre on the smart phone. Looking at it closer he sees the JCC is displaying Masashi Kishimoto's art, and he will be to open the gallery. Thinking things through he decides to go see him, and ask him why is it that he is called the number one knuckle headed ninja.

Not wanting to wake up the others Naruto decides to go see him by himself. It did take a while to get to where he wanted to go but he did it. The Japanese cultural centre was full of wonderful people, he ended up talking with them for an hour until he found out where Masashi Kishimoto. The first thing Naruto asked him was, after he burst through the door and ran up to Masashi Kishimoto. "WHY IS IT THAT EVERY ONE CALLS ME THE NUMBER ONE KNUCKLE HEADED NINJA WHEN I DID SO MUCH FOR THEM, I mean I saved every one so many times, and I brought them all to the golden ages when I was hokage?"

"What kind of freak are you?" yelled Masashi. "If your some kind of crazy fan you can leave before I call the police."

Naruto just looked at him. "Why the hell would you call me a fan, I am NARUTO UZUMAKI! The one and only!"

"You are a Crazy Fan"…. cried Masashi "Police, Police… HELP!"

"Wait, wait please don't, I, I mean, we need your help! All we want to do is get back to our world and fix a mess over there. We didn't even want to come here, we just want to go see Garra." all naruto could do was look at him is hopes that he would help him.

"You are crazy….."cried Masashi. At this point Naruto was blocking his only escape. Naruto had to find a way to prove to Masashi that he was the real deal, cause as far as Masashi was concerned he was a crazy fan.

"so I need to prove it to you now, well that's fine be me" with that out of the way Naruto began to change into the form of the big red fox. "now do you believe me, when I say I am Naruto Nzumaki."

Masashi stood there in complete horror, his eyes so wide open, his jaw so wide you'd think both his eyes and his tongue would fall out. He was frozen like a statue. The shock was overwhelming, and when Naruto tapped him he fell to the floor still rigid like board.

Naruto just looked down at him. "Now how the hell is he going to help?" Naruto just laid down want waited for him to start talking again. After a few minutes of nothing happening, naruto decides to pick him up and put him on his back and take him back to sasuke. But on his was out of the JCC, he comes face to face with the military and the cops. He decides to leave them be and return to the CN Tower. Unfortunately they followed him right back to the CN Tower.

Inside Sasuke was already awake cleaning up after Haru. Sasuke looked at Naruto in the 9 tail form and realized that they both were in trouble. "What the hell did you do this time? Oh great you brought home another stray."

Naruto set down Masashi Kishimoto, and looked at sasuke. "But this is not a stray, this is Masashi Kishimoto. By the way he didn't believe me when I told him who I was so, as you can see I had to show him but he went into shock and has been like for a while now." Naruto told him as he pointed to Masashi Kishimoto.

"Where…, how'd you find him. You couldn't have gone to Japan" Sasuke was both impressed and surprised. Just then he heard the sound of the police and military tanks.

"Shit they must have followed me, and no he was in town at a place call the Japanese cultural centre" explained naruto. "So what should we do about them?"

"Naruto, you brought them here, you get rid of them." Said sasuke "As for Masashi Kishimoto good work."

Naruto changed back. "I thought I lost them, and what did I do anyway? Not only that but how are we even going to get rid of them? I mean we could kill them, what do you think Sasuke?"

"I think your hokage, you should start acting like one. I mean with all you're expecting me to do things I think I know why you were deposed… Your stupid" cried Sasuke. "You knuckle head, those people down there just saw a giant beast climb to the top of the CN Tower and disappear. It's like the story of "Jack and the Bean Stock.."

Naruto just looked at him like what the hell did he just say. "Jack and the fucking what?"


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto just looked at him like what the hell did he just say. "Jack and the fucking what?"

"While you were out trying to lose your balls, I was busy learning about this culture, and its language. The first language I learned was French for Canada, but then I realized it was the wrong language for this region and I learned English. There is a children's story called "Jack & the Bean Stock" about a young man that climbs a bean stock as tall, and wide as a tree into the clouds. There is defeats an evil giant, and eventually has to cut down the bean stock, but in this case you're the scary giant disappearing into the clouds, and I wouldn't recommend cutting down this tower." Said Sasuke "Masashi is waking up. I'll attend to him. You do your hokage thing and fix this."

Looking outside, then back at Sasuke. "That's all good and all, but how am I supposed to do anything when I can't even understand them? Do you expect me to walk down there and ask everyone if they speak Japanese? One more thing what are you going to do when I am down there anyway?"

"Oh I forgot to mention I'm the enemy of these people. They're after me because I accidently cut one of their subway trains in two. I'd suggest you come up with something to get us out of here." Said Sasuke.

Naruto looked over at Masashi Kishimoto, and got an idea. "hey Masashi Kishimoto, do know how to speak English?" yes I can, why do you ask?" without saying anything Naruto walked over to Masashi Kishimoto, and pick him up and started to walk down the tower.

"Masashi Kishimoto can you tell them what I am saying please?" said Naruto.

"What would you like to say?" replied Masashi.

Naruto looked out at every one there and said. "I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI I AM THE HOKAGE OF THE HIDEN LEAFE VILAGE AND I COME IN PEACE, I WANT TO BE YOUR FRIENDS!"

Masashi thought it through, and decided that he would say something else. "I AM MASASHI KISHIMOTO; I AM THE WRITER OF THE FAMISE MANGA. CALLED NARUTO, AND JUST HAPPEN TO BE FILMING A GREAT MOVIE. SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIANCES, BUT EVERYTHING THAT YOU SEEN HAPPEN FROM THE LAST FEW DAYS, WAS ALL SPECIAL EFFECTS. SO IF YOU WILL ALL LEAVE NOW SO WE CAN MOVE ON WITH THE MOVIE PLEASE?"

They all left but one person, who looked like he was writing something down. Naruto looked at Masashi and said to him. "Well that went well, if I do say so myself." Masashi just shook his head; after all he is the one that really knows what happened. When the last cop walked up to them, and "I hope your movie goes well I am a big fan of yours." The cop left with the biggest smile on his face.

Naruto looked up at Masashi and asked him. "What did he just say?" Masashi smiled to himself, and replied, "He said he loved what you said, and he wants to be your friend too."

Sasuke came down with Haru, as the crowd dissipated. "Wow I'm impressed Naruto…." Sasuke then looked to Masashi. "I'm obviously Sasuke, this dog is Haru. He is from your world. I've read all your books, but I want to know how it is you know so much detail about our lives, who are you?"

Masashi looked at him with surprise, and disbelief. "Up until this morning I believed that both you and Naruto were a part of my imagination. I'm still a little freaked out myself, and the picture of Orochimaru dressed as Lady Gaga didn't help…." Masashi wiped the sweat from his brow "I dreamt all of you up. You're supposed to be part of my imagination. Also you're about 10 years older than I imagined in my dreams. I'm only 36. This is all to weird…"

Haru walked over to Masashi, and sat down beside him and Haru licked his hand. "Looks like you have a new friend Masashi." Laughed Naruto. "By the way we are still freaked too. I mean one minute we are in our world, then the next we are here. We only wanted to go see Garra, to see if you could help us out."

"How did you get here? How did Orochimaru end up dressed as Lady Gaga? Asked Masashi.

"We came here on transporter device that Orochimaru had in his various hidden bases." Said Sasuke.

"Transporter disc's like round platforms about a 30 cm off the ground, and about 2.5 m wide?" Asked Masashi.

"Yes! What do you know about them?" asked Sasuke

"Nothing, actually." said Masashi "Imagined them when I wrote about the hidden leafs mission's to rescue you from Orochimaru, but I left it out of the story. It didn't seem to fit."

Naruto gets all pissed off, and changes into the small red fox. "What do you mean you don't know about the machine? You mean to tell us that you can't help us, why did I even bring you here then?"

Masashi looked down at Naruto in amazement. "I didn't know you could do that?" Naruto just looked up at him, and said to him. "Of course I can do this; I have been able to do this ever since I was like five."

"That's messed up…. Now how is it you guys speak Japanese?" Said Masashi

"Japanese what's that" said Naruto

"Our language and our culture seem to be closely tied to Japan" said Sasuke "I've heard that Orochimaru visited Japan too. So there must be a connection."

Naruto was just walking around the room saying. "Everything your saying Sasuke does not make any sense at all."

Masashi just looked at them both and ask sasuke. "So you mean to say that Orochimaru has been coming back and forth from my world and your world? With this machine that you speak of?"

"That's about right; I know it doesn't make much sense." Sasuke said as he sat down, while Naruto was still pacing in anger.

"So how can I help you then? I mean, I'd really like to visit your World. It would be amazing to see it." Said Masashi.

"Maybe you should stop being useless and write a story to get us out of this place…." Cried Naruto "I've got the hidden leaf to save."

"I don't know if that would even work." Said Masashi

"It could be like a Jutsu or the scrolls we use. Naruto that's not a bad idea." Said Sasuke

"See I am smart, I am not a knuckle headed ninja. Now am i?" Naruto looked around the room. "I did become hokage after all."

"Yes Naruto you can be smart sometimes. Your right you did become hokage, but only because you are so stubborn." Sasuke answered Naruto

"You became Hokage! I've dreamed of the day you'd be Hokage. You must tell me about it." Said Masashi

"It was difficult, but I did it, and if it weren't for the support of Hachibi Hachibi Hachibi hachibi, and Garra I'd have never made it. There example taught everyone that Jinchuriki make the best leaders." Said Naruto, and with that he started changing back; feeling good about himself and his success.

"Do you think that's wise Masashi; to learn about a history you have yet to write? I would suggest we focus on the task at hand." Said Sasuke "Write us an escape back to our world."

"If I wrote you an escape back to your world and your 10 years ahead of me. Wouldn't you remember it?" said Masashi

"What, Wait, this is to confusing" said Naruto

"Then I suppose you'll have to write about Orochimaru, and his adventures here." explained Sasuke

Naruto cried "You're not going to bring Orochimaru back from the grave; are you?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No he would not be bringing him back to life, he would just be writing about something in Orochimaru's past that would have already happened."

"Oh ok, yea I still don't get it." Naruto said as his tummy rumbled. "I am hungry, aren't you guys hungry to?"

Sasuke and Masashi's tummy rumbled too. "Now that you mention it yea I am." They said at the same time.

Naruto laughed at them, as they looked at each other in surprise.

"Hot Dog's we should find a hot dog vendor." Said Masashi

"A What?" replied both Sasuke, and Naruto


	5. Chapter 5

(a/n: sorry it took so long to update, but here it is. I hope you like it. Please review if you like.)

"A what?" replied both Sasuke, and Naruto.

Masashi could only look at them, and shake his head. "You will see when we get there. Now come on." Masashi told them as he walked over to the door. Naruto and Sasuke just walked over, and they all walked down the side of the tower.

It didn't take long for them to find a Hot Dog Vendor and they all had a wonderful lunch. Afterwards; Masashi took them to the JCC. There they had a chance to look around whilst Masashi wrote a short story.

As Sasuke and Naruto walked around they couldn't believe what they saw, there was some stuff that they knew, that was from there village. Just as they were finishing up looking at everything, Naruto smelled something and ran off. Of cause Sasuke followed, and get there just in time to see some free Ramen until naruto got to it.

"Ramen. Ramen. Ramen. Ramen." Was all Naruto could say as he ran over, and ate everything and all Ramen he could. Sasuke slowly walked over to Naruto. "That's the only thing that goes through your small little head isn't it." Sasuke said.

Just then Masashi came around the corner looking for something to eat. "Damn it Naruto; you could have saved some….I finished writing the story, but it's pretty rough. No pictures either. I usually don't share my rough work, but I hope this does something for you."

Sasuke was the one to look it over, when he finished looking it over he looked over at Masashi. "I think this might just work thank you." Sasuke bowed in respect. "You're welcome." Masashi said as he looked over at the table, and seen only two cups of ramen. Without letting Naruto see Masashi grabbed the last two cups, one for himself and the last one for Sasuke.

"So where's this secret door you wrote of?" said Sasuke

"After I'm done this Ramen…. Oh this is good ..."said Masashi. Masashi embraced every bite. As he finished his last bite he looked towards Naruto. "Okay guys let's go." He led them down the gallery to a service exit. Opened the door, and lead them to a broom closet…"Ta Dah…" he opened the broom closet; there inside they saw brooms, mops, and a whole lot of cleaning supplies.

Naruto looked disgusted. "You want us to clean this place? I don't even clean my own room."

Masashi looked in disbelief. "I don't get it. What am I missing?"

Sasuke looked disappointed as well. "What's different about this story, and your other stories?" He then added, "Maybe this won't work. Or perhaps it's the location."

Naruto looked around the room. "Maybe it's just in our world where it works… wait what's that in the corner over there?" Naruto asked as he walked over to the corner, and pushed on the wall opening up a door.

Sasuke walked over to him, and hit him on the head. "How the hell did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything I just saw a light, that's all." Naruto replied, as he rubbed his head. While Masashi was the one to walk through the door. "Wait this is my apartment, but how could this be it was supposed to go to Garra's place."

Masashi couldn't believe his eyes, one minute he was in Toronto; the next he was in his own apartment in Okayama. Masashi smiled from ear to ear. Friends welcome to Japan. We are in Okayama Japan, and this is my apartment. I am sorry this is not Garra's place, but this is really cool." Masashi went to his closet and returned moments later with a small handful of cash. "This is all I have here. It's money. The two of you should go exploring, maybe shop a little, but please don't get in any more trouble."

Naruto grabbed the money from Masashi's hands "Let's find the best Ramen place in town? Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Masashi confused by Masashi's response "Why is this; a good thing?"

"I was thinking about this very room when I wrote the story. I was feeling out of sorts writing it at the JCC, and when I thought I had failed you it was terrible. Coming home has inspired me." Replied Masashi "Now I know how to tell this story…. I have the pictures in my mind… So please leave me to do my work. Oh Sasuke here's my Cell phone number."

As they were getting ready to leave. Masashi stopped them again. "You need to change. Naruto you'll fit these clothes they are my brother Seishi Kishimoto, and Sasuke you'll fit mine. Now I'll leave you again."

Both Naruto and Sasuke thank Masashi. After they got changed, Sasuke and Naruto went out.

Masashi sat down at his desk, and looked at the phone and thought about calling is brother. After a while of thinking Masashi decided he would call. I mean hey it's not every day characters from your imagination come to life. I mean for real, really real. Wait Masashi thought… _He's not going to believe me, but I have to at least get him over_. Masashi pick up the phone and called "Seishi; youmust come over now. Don't ask why, just come."

Seishi replied "Why?"

"I told you not to ask that" said Masashi.

"Yeah, okay... I'll be there." Seishi hung up the phone.

About half an hour later Seishi burst through the door. "What happened, what's wrong?" Masashi walked over to Seishi and told him. "You will never believe what just happened to me." Seishi just looked at him with a questioning look in his eyes. "Just try me." Masashi told him all about the manga he was working on and how they came to life, and how they are trying to get back home with his help.

All Seishi could do was look at his brother in disbelieve, with his mouth wide open. "Your right I don't think I believe you."

"That's all right they will be back soon, that reminds me I have to write a story for them. Just make yourself at home while we wait for them to come back." Masashi told him as he went to go sit at his desk to start writing.

An hour later, Masashi walked in having finished the story. "I will be making some food now." Masashi stated as he walk in to the kitchen. Just then Naruto came running through the door, with sasuke following behind. "MASASHI WE'RE BACK!"

Seishi spun around and looked face to face with Naruto. "Oh my Gods, you…, your re-real."

"Who are you? You look just like Masashi." Replied Naruto

Sasuke moved between the two of them and extended his right hand "I'm Sasuke, and this is Naruto by the way."

Seishi looked right at both of them and shook his head "I am so glad some of my stories haven't come to life we'd be in real trouble. Would either of you like a beer?"

"What's a beer?" replied Naruto

Seishi handed both Sasuke and Naruto beers, they all sat on the couch and Seishi turned on the TV, "So how does this happen you guys coming into our world." It was Naruto who told them what had happened to them.


End file.
